Republic of Temasek
The Republic of Hong Kong formed swiftly after the fall of China. As a new and poor nation, they decided to join the Frontier Sort Alliance. Baker Harrington was elected Prime Minister and has held the position since the nation's birth. Their allies, on top of being in the alliance Rose, are the Russian Federation, the Soviet Union, and the Republic of A Will. Hong Kong has a rich history with many alliances. Harrington led the small country of 10,000 people, to 192,000, to 600,000, to 1,000,000. After the civil war (see below,) Kowloon, the capital, was left in ruins. They slowly built it up again, and when the time was right, they began work on Victoria. They have a large military with 135,000 soldiers. They also have 4500 tanks, 730 planes, and it is estimated they have a tiny spy program. They have 35 ships and now officially have a missile program. Hong Kong has fought in t large wars. They are striving to join the gasoline market, as oil is very abundant there. Hong Kong played a tremendous part in the FSA-tS War. They are currently in the government of Utopia, as Secretary General. Geography Hong Kong contains many resources and natural features that help their nation survive. Hong Kong's success is arguably due to its abundance of resources, natural protection, and sea-side ports for easy trade. Political Geography Hong Kong is a relatively isolated nation. They are bordered by the giant nations of Canton and Archadian Empire, however, they keep neutral relations. On the East, Hong Kong is bordered by the Pacific Ocean. This makes Hong Kong's large ports a big factor of its wealth due to the nation's isolation from other trade partners. Hong Kong is made up of nine states: Kowloon, Victoria, Macau, Guangzhou, Dongguang, Foshan, Zongshan, Jiangmen, and Shenzhen. It is also comprised of one territory: the Hong Kong Bay. Kowloon is considered the "heart" of Hong Kong and is where the government is located at. It is also the most populate, and there are many shops too. Victoria is the business center of Hong Kong. It contains the most sky-scrapers and "upper class citizens." Plus, Kowloon has a heavy international influence. Macau is the entertainment district. It has the most casinos, hotels, clubs, and theaters. This is where most tourists come to party or gamble. It is also very artsy and has a more Portuguese influence. Guangzhou is an industrial state with a lot of oil wells. Many citizens here are poorer, the air is more polluted, and the overall quality of life is worse. Shenzhen is a mix of entertainment, industry, and commerce. On top of that, it contains the Hong Kong Military Command Center (HKMCC) and Hong Kong Intelligence (HKI) due to its close proximity to Kowloon and lower attention. The two states Guangdong and Foshan are similar in quality of life to Shenzhen. Jiangmen and Zongshan are middle class states, and have important industrial and military buildings. The Hong Kong Bay was created as a sea buffer-zone to protect the ocean-bordering states. Physical Geography Hong Kong contains iron, oil, uranium, and arable land. They make a profit on oil and uranium, and they're able to sell food during the harvest seasons. Hong Kong now mines iron, and has created steel factories. Hong Kong is surrounded by the Nan Mountains, providing a good defense. They are also bordered by the ocean. The center of Hong Kong contains flatter, arable land, whereas the very west and east contain mountains. Hong Kong gets its water from local reservoirs. The coast has several tropical beaches. The large bay makes for very large ports. The weather varies in Hong Kong, but it typically has a hot and humid climate (summer) or cool, comfortable weather in the 60s (winter). Hong Kong is occasionally hit by typhoons and black rain. Demographics Hong Kong is not very diverse ethnically, but very much religiously. Hong Kong is about 43% Advanced Filmologist. It is also 26% Buddhist, 23% Non-Religious (Atheist), 4% Christian, 2% Muslim, 1% Jewish, and 1% other. A small community also exists in Macau of Dioists. As for ethnicity, Hong Kong is 91% Han Chinese. Caucasians (mainly English, Portuguese, and Americans) make up 6%. Arabs make up 2%. 1% makes up the rest. In Hong Kong, 85% of people are bilingual, usually a mix of English with Chinese, Portuguese, or Arabic. 10% speak Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese) and 5% speak just English. History Hong Kong has had a very strenuous history. For much time, it was considered a third-world country. Harrington was an inexperienced leader who, while being a good politician, didn't know how to run a sovereign state. Hong Kong also took membership in many poorly run alliances throughout its history. Short Lived Time in FSA Hong Kong was just starting out as a nation when they were invited to join the old FSA alliance. Before that they tried to join The United States of Terra. However, this alliance had something unique about it. Led by a man known as Byron, almost all the members were new, weak nations, but they had tons of them. To Harrington, Frontier Sort Alliance seemed like the right place for Hong Kong, so he joined. Hong Kong made slow and steady progress in the FSA. As elections for FSA started, Harrington decided to run for a Senator position. He was elected into office, but soon he realized that the government had no power over Byron. After all, he was a Military Dictator. But, he held the alliance together. And, FSA was in the Top 10 alliances. As Hong Kong kept improving, something happened to the alliance. Something that would change Hong Kong and Baker Harrington forever. Shift of Power in the FSA The news shook everyone up alliance-wide. Byron was gone. Forever. He had left the alliance and destroyed his nation. He left a message for the alliance saying that, as FSA was disliked by many people, it was his fault. He was under pressure of being attacked, so he left for the good of the alliance. He left the power to Jefferson Davis of the German Republic, a nation that still stands today. Harrington didn't know what to do, but decided to stay in FSA. Over time, it seemed, Davis didn't know how to run the FSA as well as Byron. Byron was the founder, and without him it felt incomplete. Davis began putting people into the government that he favored, and the old government was eventually dismantled. FSA fell from the 8th best alliance to 18. However, Hong Kong was doing well, until they attacked someone. Someone much, much more powerful. Decline of Hong Kong Hong Kong was gradually increasing their economy and size when they decided to attack The World Wide Web of The Syndicate. Harrington stated the reason for invasion was "For the treasure." At the time The WWW had no military, and Baker Harrington swiftly invaded part of the nation. Within a few hours, The Syndicate and Black Nights sent in a massive counter-attack upon Hong Kong. They held off for a short time, but soon were surrounded by naval and air forces. Harrington had only soldiers and tanks to fight. At that point, Hong Kong was removed from the Frontier Sort Alliance, even after peace was being discussed. They took a huge downfall in infrastructure, economy, and military. Hong Kong was then invited to join The Syndicate after peace was reached by Partisan of Exodas. Hong Kong still had a long time to grow. The Syndicate-Frontier Sort Alliance War Just as Harrington applied to The Syndicate, the FSA attacked tS. The Syndicate recognized the FSA hostile, as they were, an ordered a full attack on FSA. (see FSA-tS War) Harrington joined in on the war, fighting with tS, and ordered an attack on FSA. With their small militaries and new leader, the whole alliance it seemed was invaded by The Syndicate. Soon, FSA fell, their nations put in POW alliances, and the alliance in ruins. Soon, FSA was discontinued. Jefferson Davis left, but he is doing well now. He has a very strong nation and a high position in a great alliance. Regrowth All Hong Kong had left to do was to rebuild. With help from The Syndicate, they increased their score, and their economy went up by $130,000,000 within a week. They were then accepted into The Syndicate. Production rates were at a record high, and Hong Kong continued to get stronger. Life in The Syndicate, The Industry and USAF Within this time period Hong Kong took part in three alliances: The Syndicate, The Industry, and the USAF. Hong Kong was still fairly weak, but had a steading growing rate. The Syndicate Hong Kong joined The Syndicate after the war finished. They were forgiven and funded by The Syndicate to increase their nation. The Syndicate's members were all strong players, and Hong Kong was at the bottom of the alliance. After a little time, they left The Syndicate. Although being the most organized alliance they'd been in, Harrington felt Hong Kong didn't belong in the alliance of rich and powerful nations. They ventured off to create their own alliance. The short-lived "The Industry." The Industry Harrington thought his nation was ready to make their own alliance. This was a very risky sacrifice; power over a small alliance with out much help growing. Starting out in the 56th position, Harrington got 8 other new nations to join. They reached the 42nd position. However, in this new alliance, many members were raiders, which was against Hong Kong's policies. Whereas Harrington wished to focus on economy, the others focused on military. After telling the members to stop attacking several times, Harrington decided he could no longer stay in the alliance. He found a new alliance and left The Industry. USAF Hong Kong found an alliance with a stable amount of players called USAF. They had been offered a governmental position. After a few days in the alliance, Harrington realized that this was not what he was looking for. USAF was disrespected, weak, and not well led. Harrington pulled Hong Kong out. The nation had no one. Who would accept a middle-class nation that had started a major war? Then, Harrington found something. Mensa HQ, The Light Federation, and Rose In this period of time Hong Kong was apart of three more alliances. These would be their fourth, fifth, and sixth alliances. This period is Hong Kong's boom in economy and military. Mensa HQ A new alliance struck Harrington's eye. The Mensa HQ. It was an alliance that formed from new players, but they grew very rapidly. When Hong Kong first joined, they were in the top 10 of the alliance of 70. Soon, they fell to a top 20 spot. Harrington wasn't very active in the alliance, and he was kicked out of the alliance without a word. Harrington began to get nervous on the future of the nation he had worked so hard on to improve. Although, Hong Kong saved a large sum of money up, money that would come in handy. The Light Federation Harrington received an invite to join this small yet good alliance. The Light Federation seemed very organized and had a member whose nation score exceeded that of anyone in Mensa HQ. Time was well spent in The Light Federation. Hong Kong's production was booming. Then they merged with Rose. (Hong Kong has since joined the second TLF.) Rose Hong Kong thrived in the alliance of Rose. It has since rejoined a new The Light Federation. Great VE War Hong Kong wished to remain peaceful during the Great VE War. Although Rose was technically at war, Harrington wanted to keep his soldiers safe. However, after creating a massive military at the request of Rose, they officially declared war on a nation named SHIELD. Hong Kong took on the offensive with SHIELD after declaring war. Along with a few other members of Allied alliances, Hong Kong pushed into SHIELD. Unfortunately for the Hongkongers, their first battle resulted in an utter failure. Their next one was a moderate victory. Then, SHIELD took on a counter-offensive. Hong Kong's air force was no match for theirs, it was a 1:3 plane ratio. Hong Kong's air force was destroyed, they went from 90 to 4 planes. Some cities were partially damaged, and a small portion of Hong Kong was occupied. Quickly, though, Hong Kong fought back and forced SHIELD's forces out of Hong Kong. After a few pyrrhic victories, Hong Kong claimed many Immense Triumphs along with the immediate surrender of SHIELD. Hong Kong had won. The Allies were winning. Luck seemed to be on the side of Hong Kong; after all they had been part of Mensa HQ just a few months ago. Hong Kong military found a first hand account of the war. It can be found here. Alliances Harrington has put Hong Kong into many, many alliances. Most of them are documented in this list in order. However, for most of Hong Kong's life, it has stuck close with TLF. List Frontier Sort Alliance, The Syndicate, The Industry, USAF, Mensa HQ, The Light Federation, Rose, TLF, Aschab Nation, New Anglian Confederation, TLF, Rose, TLF, Utopia, TLF, The Monroe Republic, TLF Baker Harrington: Prime Minister of Hong Kong Baker Harrington was born in Los Angeles, California, during the reign of the United States. At a young age, he became interested in the politics in not only the United States, but in the whole world. Harrington was only 28 whenever the collapse of nations around the world turned local regions into soverign states. Harrington had always been interested in Hong Kong; he had spoken the language, and visited many times. When Hong Kong declared independece, they had no one to rule over them. Being a new democracy and republic, they held elections for office. Harrington thought it would be a good experience to run, but didn't think he had much of a chance since he was a former American. However, the Hongkongers were impressed by his policies and plans for the nation, and was voted for by almost 60% of the people. Slowly, Hong Kong turned the small city-state, ruling only over 10,000 people in a neighborhood in Kowloon, to 650,000 people in a short amount of time. Hong Kong had set no policies on terms, and Harrington is constantly re-elected. You will NEED to edit the infobox in source mode (see above tab)! An introduction blurb will automatically populate the first paragraph detailing basic national information. Additional information and role playing can be filled in below. Category:Nations in Asia